


Enlivening

by TesseraFrost



Series: Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Gen, How Do I Tag, Novelization, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Persona Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseraFrost/pseuds/TesseraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from badbadbathhouse: <i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>A novelisation from when Souji called for the first time Izanagi. It was intense when his pupils/irises widened suddenly as if on drugs when the power came to him, and all the time he smiled, but a smile we never again saw after. He looked so creepy with it (reminded me a bit of Adachi o_O), delighted in a way he seemed a bit insane when he hold his Persona card up like a ghost light.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Can be from Yosuke, Souji or the general narrator's view, but I would love you if you did it with Philemon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlivening

**Author's Note:**

> Just two things to say!
> 
> 1\. This is not only my first completed fanfic that I'm proud of, but also my first kink meme fill.
> 
> 2\. The story itself is written in second person (and present tense), but in Souji/Yu's point of view. This was an experiment in second person mainly, so be warned.

“Huh... um, uh...” You hear Yosuke choke out a sound, but his voice sounds like it’s too far away, compared to the haze in your mind.

The next thing you see is a mask slide from within the red and black door before plopping onto the ground messily. Another mask follows before you realize there is slime behind those masks. Much to your disgust, said slime shapes itself and messily forms into a slug-like body with hands grabbing in front of itself.

Yosuke is startled enough at the sight to attempt to back away. He ends up falling on his backside, though, and he grunts at the pain that probably jolted him out of his fear momentarily.

It's then that the beings make their move.

The monsters are faster than you realize and it looks like you have no time to reach Yosuke before he’ll be attacked. Your lungs seize in panic as you try to do something, anything, to save him.

Your disgust only grows, however, as the beings then seem to jump up, the slime looping itself into spheres before their masks settles itself into place before your eyes. Pink quickly stripes itself on the spheres before they turn over.

Mouths are on the other end of the monsters. Its lips are red, almost like lipstick is painting them that shade and you can barely make out yellowed teeth before an immense pink tongue from one monster licks its own lips.

Even you feel nauseous at the sight.

Suddenly, you jolt as electricity seems to sear through your body, white hot and breaking the haze over your mind. _“I am thou...”_

The booming voice makes your head throb, causing you to clench your head and attempt to tune it out.

_“Thou art I...”_

You can't really explain how, but you know this voice. And, as you look around, you realize nobody else can hear it.

_"The time has come... Open thine eyes and call forth what is within!”_

For an instant, everything flickers white, then black. You can make out a figure in that moment, but it's gone before you can even try to decipher it. You can barely open your eyes, but you realize that you have something in your hands that wasn't there before.

Somehow, you know what you’re holding long before you focus on it. You can’t even see the face of the card yet, but the knowledge is still there, almost like instinct.

It’s the Fool _ **(the first Major Arcana card).**_

The knowledge sears its way through your mind in the split second before you turn over the card. At first, you only see a black face side, confusing you immensely until the black face glows white.

The figure you had seen before is the again, though it is much closer now. Before you can even attempt to make out details, however, its gaze meets yours.

Power then fills your entire being, stealing your breath and causing your eyes to widen. It's warm and inviting, pushing away the yellow fog and clearing your mind. It's then, when you can finally think, that a realization hits you.

You’re **more** than a shell now.

You’re not empty anymore.

That is the best thing about this power flooding your veins.

It’s intoxicating to feel like you are a person, enough that you can even see the shadow of a being standing close to you. There’s a noise you can barely make out, but it doesn’t matter, not with the wind rushing through your ears and not with your goal this close.

**“Per...”**

You know what’s waiting for you, what’s lying in the shadows. All that serves to do is drive you closer, however.

**“...so...”**

If you can have it, you can do anything. You know that. And you want that.

**_“...na.”_ **

Thus, you call for the beast that’s lying within.

However, beast is most likely the wrong word for this being. Instead, as you finally meet its gaze completely, tarot card crushed in your right hand, you realize what it really is.

A _‘self’_ you never realized was there.

**Izanagi.**

You do not scream in pain as the card you crush lights up in blue flames around you. Instead, you scream in harmony with Izanagi’s silent roar of exhilaration.

He is finally free.

You are finally free, in some form.

And, as he personifies behind you, waiting for your command, you can only smile at the tongued beings even with the panicked looks Yosuke and... Teddie give you. Instead of paying them any mind, you state the first thing that comes to mind.

**"Zio."**

**Author's Note:**

> The video I used for this will be added here soon. ^_^ Please review and give your kudos!


End file.
